Atlantis (CoolZDane Animal Style): The Lost Empire
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof and Animal Style of "Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)". Cast: *Blu (Rio) as Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the Beginning *Birds (Rio) as Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the Beginning *Rafael (Rio) as Altantean Taking Through The Speaker Tube *Meerkats (The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata) as Atlanteans Ringing The Bell *Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians 1961: Animated) as Atlanteans Running Around *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin as Atlantean Telling Kida and her Family *Duchess (The Aristocats) as The Queen of Atlantis *Marie (The Aristocats) as Princess Kida (Young) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as The King of Atlantis *Wildebeests (The Lion King) as Atlanteans Running to a Force-Field *Camels (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) as People Walking Outside the Museum *Various Animals as People in the Museum *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Milo James Thatch (Adult) *Cleo (Pinocchio) as The Goldfish *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Milo James Thatch (Young) *Tiger (An American Tail) as Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) *Tantor the Elephant (Tarzan) as Mr. Harcourt *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book: 1967), Horton (Horton Hears A Who: 2008), Zito (The Lion Guard), Elephant Kuzco (The Emperor's New School: Car Wash) as Men with Mr. Harcourt *Nigel (Rio) as Heinz *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Helga *Elliot (Open Season) as Whitmore's Butler *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Preston Whitmore *Lenny (Shark Tale) as Whitmore's Fish Tank *Timon (The Lion King) as Moliere *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Vinny *Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Audrey *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Dr. Sweet *Terk (Tarzan) as Mrs. Packard *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Commander Rourke *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) as Cookie *Various Reptiles as Men in Photo of the Crew *Mort (Madagascar) as Milo's Cat *Roddy (Flushed Away) as Welder *Animals (Jungle Cubs) as Soldiers Going to the Launch Bay *McCoy the Bear and the Cheetah (Jungle Cubs) as Men Closing The Doors Tight *Wildcat (Talespin) as Men Starting The Submarine *Various Elephants as Soldiers in the Submarine *Flounder (The Little Mermaid)as Fish Looking at the Submarine *Bollo (The Bollo Caper) as Man Next to Audrey *Sykes (Shark Tale) as The Fish That Milo's Cat Tries to Eat *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Leviathan *Mice (An American Tail) as Men in Illustration *Buddy and Tatoo (The Secret Life of Pets) as Men Telling Rourke to Look *Basi and the Giraffes (The Lion Guard) as Man and Women Hearing the Leviathan's Sound *Gammas (An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Men Holding on to the Walls *Various "Ice Age" Characters as Men in the Attach of the Leviathan *Various 20th Century Fox Characters as Men Getting in and Starting Their Own Submarines *Elands (The Lion Guard) as Men Ruing From the Flood *Wildebeests (The Wild) as Men Holding the Steering Wheels *Animal Players (Animalympics) as Men Firing the Torpedoes *Fox and Mole (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Men Getting Zapped *Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Men Taking Out of the Door *Ono and Kulinda (The Lion Guard) as Man and Woman Running Downstairs *Mr. Feng (The Nut Job: Nutty By Nature) as Man Telling what Helga says *Various Dogs as People Looking at Explosion of a Submarine *Various Birds as Men Saying "Look Out!" *Chickens (Home on the Range: 2004) as Men in Sailor Suits of Blue *Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) as Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) *Various Rodents as Men in Green and Blue Suits *Kangaroo Jack as Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet *Jungle Monster (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) as Green Monster in The Wrong Door *Various Antarctic Animals as Masked Atlanteans *Various Insects as Soldiers in Trucks *Robin Hood and Maid Marian as Sweet's Parents *Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Baby Sweet *Fireflies (The Good DInosaur) as The Fireflies *Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon) as Soldiers Putting Out Fire *Carmello (The Wild Life) as Man in Explosion *Pango (The Wild Life) as Another Man in Explosion *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Princess Kida (Adult) *Thunderclap and his Gang (The Good Dinosaur) as The Pterodactyl-Like Creatures *Herd (Dinosaur: 2000) as The King's Guards *Pterodactyls (The Land Before Time) as The Green Pterodactyl-Like Creatures *Animals (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) as Atlanteans Fishing *Various Dogs as The Lobster-Like Creatures *Various Ducks as Atlanteans in the Markets *Various Llamas as The Troodon Like Creatures *Various Young Animals as Atlantean Kids *Various Parent Animals as The Kid's Parents *Lefty (Meet The Robinsons) as The Striped Purple Creature *Various Wolves as Atlanteans at Feast *Shrimp (Shark Tale) as The Shrimp-Like Creatures *Various Horses as People in the Stone Prophecy *Various Robots as The Robots of Rock *Heaven Dogs (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as The Kings of The Past *Various Bovids as The Vikings of Prophecy *Vultures (The Jungle Book: 1967) as Atlanteans Seeing Kida Go Away *Animals (Chicken Little: 2005) as People With Their Crystals Dying *Various Fishes as Atlanteans See The Fish Crashed *Various Sheep as Atlanteans Holding Spear Like Weapons *Various Austrailian Animals as Atlanteans Going Into Their Vehicles *Animals (Animals United: 2011) as Atlantean Waving Good-Bye to the Vehicles *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) as Atlantean With Bow *Various Turtles as Atlanteans Seeing Kida Back *Underdog (Underdog: 2007) as Atlantean Giving Milo a Spear *Various Asian Animals as Atlanteans Seeing the Robots of Stone *Animals (Zootopia) as Atlanteans Putting Things in Harwhal Like A Vehicle *Buzz and Scuzz (Racing Stripes: 2004) as The Flies Buzzing Around Moliere *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as The Photographer Atlantean *Animals (Open Season) as Atlanteans Seeing The King's Grave *Animals (The Lion King Franchise) as Altanteans Flying Around in the end Category:CoolZDane Category:Atlanis: Lost City of Empire Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire spoofs Category:Atlantis: Milo James Return Movie-Spoof Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs